


[Vid] One Way Or Another

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: We're gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/gifts).



**Music:** One Way Or Another by Blondie

 **Length:** 2:24min

**Password:** festivids


End file.
